Two Worlds Colide
by accio-pants
Summary: Kurt Hummel, a gay squib, was sent to live with his Uncle who lives in Lima, Ohio. He thinks it's a boring town, until he finds out that the obnoxious Rachel Berry is a witch, and meets the charming Blaine, and his friends Harry and Draco. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

The universe must really be against him, Kurt thought furiously one spring morning in Ohio. A gay is more accepted in the Wizarding community that the muggle community, and squibs are scorned upon. Gays are isolated in the muggle culture, but because hardly any muggles knew that the magical community even existed, it didn't really matter for squibs integrated into the muggle society.

But Kurt was cursed with both of these things; A gay Squib. He saw no place for himself in either world. He was a weirdo. An outcast.

And now his car had broken down. He could have, of course, fixed it if he had blown a tire, or something along those lines. But this was a little bit too advanced for him. His Uncle would be able to fix it with his wand in a second; however Kurt's cell had been dead this morning when he woke up, so the option to call was gone.

He pushed himself out from under the car and groaned. His brand spanking new jacket that he had bought at the mall last weekend, had oil smeared all down the left side. Seriously, what else could go wrong. Checking out his surroundings and listed his options. He noticed he was near Rachel's house. No way in hell was he going there. He could probably walk to Mercedes, but by the time he would get there, she would have probably have left. She always liked to get the auditorium in the mornings, belt out a few R&B songs without Rachel being there to critique her every note, and Mr Shue to limit her song choices. Nobody else lived near this area. Well Santana wasn't too far. But if he even stepped foot in Lima heights, he would probably be beaten within an inch of his life by all the try hard, homophobic thugs.

So Rachel's it was.

He began the trek, and about 5 minutes later arrived in front of the Berry residence. He had been there before, once, for some idiotic team bonding sleepover. He had also begged the universe not to force him into that house again. It had had excessive, clashing pinks, and it was hard to find a square metre of wall space that hadn't been decked out in Rachel Berry memorabilia.

He hesitantly edged his way up the front lawn. If Rachel's dads were the only ones home, he didn't want to be forced into a sex talk by two almost strangers. Rachel had been pestering him with the idea for months, and he was sure she would have told her dads about it. And if her dads were anything like Rachel, well, Kurt shuddered at the though.

He sucked in a deep breath, and marched the last few metres and was about to ring the doorbell, when a smashing noise came from the right window. He thought that it was the kitchen, but he wasn't one hundred percent. Being the coward that he was, and honestly thinking that the Berry's were being held hostage, or robbed, or worse, he leapt into the bushes just beneath the window. He sat there silently for a few minutes, listening intently. He heard murmurs, which sounded like, encouragement? who the hell were these people? Were they apprentice murders, taking a class of slicing 101?

After telling himself he was ridiculous, and his imagination was getting the better of him, he mustered up the courage to peep through the window and see what was going on. And what he saw was almost enough to make him fall back into the bushes.

Rachel Berry was levitating a plate about 2 metres in the air, while the tallest of her fathers watched on, obviously pleased. The more slender, effeminate male was sweeping up a shattered plate. Well that explains the noise. Kurt stood there, mouth agape, for a few moments. He finally came to his senses, and realised they would probably obliviate him if they knew that he had found out their secret.

He slowly moved his head down, not wanting to cause a sudden movement, giving Rachel or her Dads a reason to look outside. One safely out of view, he sunk to the ground. Rachel Berry was a witch; an inexperienced one at that, if the broken plate said anything. Kurt smirked at this. Rachel couldn't even perfect a simple levitating spell. He wondered how she reacted when she found out she want the best at something. Then the smile slid right of his face as he remembered he couldn't do ANY magic, great or small.

Kurt realised that he still needed to call his dad, and catch a ride to school with Rachel, so he went and knocked loudly on the door. He heard a rush, coming from the kitchen, and could just make out a muffled 'Put it away'. Seconds later the door opened, and a nervous looking Rachel stood there. The nervousness turned to shock as she recognized Kurt. Her eyes moved down to his jacket, and then a dumbstruck look came to her face. Kurt never let ANYTHING happen to his clothes.

"Kurt, while I am delighted in seeing you, I must ask, what on EARTH happened to your clothes?" Rachel asked, speaking fast and proper, like her usual self.

"My car broke down, a few blocks away and i got oil on my jacket trying to see if i could fix it. I obviously couldn't." Kurt stated bluntly. "Oh and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone, and maybe get a lift to school? And before you ask, I think I'd rather stay in my dirty jacket than borrow one of your deer sweaters" Kurt said the last part with a sneer, eying her plaid green skirt, matched with a deep purple reindeer sweater. Honestly, her dad's dressed perfectly fine. Not as good as Kurt, of course, but nicely enough.

Hurt flashed over Rachel's face, but she covered it up as quickly as possible. Nobody needs to know how she was feeling. It was part of the acting course she was doing, to improve her already versatile repertoire.

"Well I think you could have been a little politer about you approach, and I understand that my look is a bit hard to understand, but yes you may ride with me to school." Rachel stepped out of the doorway, ushering for Kurt to come in. "The phone is just down the hall, see. I've got to go collect my bag and I'll be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

With that, Rachel strode up the wide wooden staircase. Kurt sighed. He would never be able to understand a person's fashion sense when they constantly wore blouses that looked so horrendous with the rest of the outfit.

He dialled his uncle's mobile into the phone, and stared at the picture of Rachel holding 3 trophies in a ridiculous purple jazz costume. Burt picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello Hummel Auto Repairs, if it's got an engine and 4 wheels, we can fix it! This is Burt speaking." Burt said quickly and fluently into the phone.

"Hey Uncle Burt, it's just Kurt" Kurt all but sniggered into the phone.

"You really gotta stop calling me Uncle Burt, people will get suspicious. Dads not too hard to remember. But anyways Kurt, any reason for calling, or just to say hello?"

"Sorry, but It is quite different, calling you Dad when I've known you all my life as Uncle Burt. Besides, what couldn't I have just come over from England saying I was your nephew, not your son?"

"You needed a fresh start kiddo. You didn't want people to know who you were. Well at least your father wanted that for you. But, wait, why are you calling?"

Kurt sighed. He still didn't understand why his father wanted him gone so badly from England that he sent him to live with his uncle.

"Yes, dad. Unfortunately, my car broke down. Again. So I am stranded in a suburban nightmare, trapped in a one woman museum. I swear if the archaeologists ever dig this up in the future, they are going to be seriously confused, and possibly traumatized."

"Where's your car?"

"On Kentsworth Street, right next to the house with the hideous green door."

"Can you get to school?"

The conversation continued on like this for a few minutes when Kurt noticed an impatient Rachel standing at the door, tapping her watch, and glaring at Kurt. Kurt said his goodbyes to his Uncl- FATHER, (Funcle?) and headed out to the front lawn, where the sun had heated up the outside air considerably since his car had broken down about 20 minutes ago.

He entered Rachel's car, and was reminded horribly of her room. The seat covers were hot pink and fluffy, and there was a miniature stuffed rabbit dangling from the mirror. The steering wheel cover was a different, softer shade of pink in the same material as the seat covers. The whole effect made Kurt feel queasy. However, Kurt noted that she had a fairly decent set of speakers as she started up the car and the Soundtrack of Les Miserables started up, almost blowing up Kurt's eardrums.

Rachel Blushed and hurriedly turned the speakers down.

"I love that song." She stated simply.

"As do I, but I don't understand how you can have pitch perfect hearing whilst blasting you eardrums out in this death-trap." Kurt replied haughtily. "However there are more pressing matters at hand."

Rachel looked at him, confused. He could see that the gears in her head were turning, presumably guessing all the possible issues that Kurt could have with her. Other than her wardrobe, and Finn she was coming up blank.

Kurt looked her right in the eyes, and said as confidently as he could muster.

"How long have you known you were a witch?"

**A.N I know I am not a fabulous writer, I have no intention of ever becoming one. I do however need to improve my writing because I'll be in my last year of high school next year, and i want to be able to articulate my answers in my HSC properly. So if you could help pointing out serious flaws in my technique, that would be great. But don't be too mean, please, this is my first fanfiction after all :) But if you're still reading this, Thanks heaps. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was dumbfounded. This wasn't possible. She had never done magic outside her house, never without the strict supervision of her Fathers. But somehow Kurt had figured her out, found out her secret, although it only became her biggest secret about a month ago. Before her father's told her the truth about her ancestors, he biggest secret was the incident in 8th grade when she accidently stole Quin Fabrey's backpack because it was the same as her own. She had spent Quinn's lunch money, when she found her deodorant, which was unlike her own. Rachel panicked, and handed it in at the office, saying she found it in the girl's bathroom. The kids at her school were buzzing with the gossip for weeks, the rumours getting wilder and wilder. Rachel hear a young Tina telling Artie that she had seen Mr Thornton, the creepy P.E. teacher, going through her bag and smelling her gym shirt. She never owned up to stealing Quinn's lunch money, and no-one ever suspected Rachel Berry, the goody goody teacher's pet.

But now someone had confronted her about this new, terrifying power she had only began to master, and Rachel did the only thing she could ever do in a situation like this; talk really really fast, until the person she was talking to forgot what they were talking about. This always worked on Finn, although Kurt was considerably more intelligent.

"While I know you are jealous of my superior voice, I refuse to allow you to even suggest that I would cheat to gain the superb voice I have today. I have been taking vocal lessons since I was 5 weeks out, and have been told I had the most melodic cry the nurses at the hospital had ever heard."

Kurt gave Rachel an incredulous look. "Cut the crap Rachel. I saw you making that plate float around the kitchen." Kurt could see Rachel was about to interject with some ridiculous story, so he hastily added "Wingardium Leviosa was it?"

If he had of thought Rachel looked confused before, it was nothing compared to the expression she had on her face now. Her mouth was agape so wide that Kurt could see Rachel's filling in her back tooth. Her eyes, full of disbelief, were blinking so rapidly that it looked like she had just had sand thrown in her eyes.

Rachel was, uncharacteristically, lost for words "I-how-you know? How? Wha- When?"

Rachel saw the amusement in Kurt's eyes and pulled herself together. Once the shock had worn off, she tried again. "How do you know about me? Are you a wizard? Who else is from glee? Wher—"

Kurt interrupted Rachel by placing his hands over her mouth. She still persisted trying to fire questions at Kurt, but realised he couldn't understand a word she was saying so she instead slumped into her pink seat covers, shooting an indignant look at Kurt.

"Please, one question at a time. But to answer those, I looked through your window. No I'm not, and nobody that I or my uncle know of." Kurt replied "Anymore?"

"Wait your uncle? Is he a wizar—you were looking through my window!" Rachel yelled, looking outraged. Kurt flinched, realising what he said sounded extremely creepy.

"Rachel, I'm gay. Do you really think that I would peep through your window? Hell, I still wouldn't if I was straight" Kurt spat at Rachel, though it was half hearted. He knew he was technically in the wrong here. A little softer this time, but still with some venom, Kurt began to defend himself. "I heard the plate that you were oh-so-skilfully levitating crash to the ground, and I looked in the window to see if you were being slaughtered. That wouldn't be a sight I'd want to miss."

Rachel seemed to deem this a reasonable explanation, and was about to shoot Kurt with some more questions when she glanced at her wrist watch, which was engraved with gold stars, that she got for a 16th birthday gift. It was 9-05.

"Shit, shit, shit" Rachel moaned, rummaging through her bag for her keys. Had they really been sitting here for 20 minutes? She finally located her keys right at the bottom of her bag, naturally, and slammed them in the ignition.

Kurt gave Rachel a mocking look. "Who'd have known you'd even know that type of language, Berry" Kurt teased, inwardly chortling. Rachel began to flare up, until she saw that Kurt was trying to supress laughter. He was just joking around. Rachel was worried with what the rest of the day would bring, if today had gotten off to such a particularly odd start.

Other that the lectures about always being punctual, Rachel's day was fairly ordinary. When the bell rang throughout the school, signalling the end of the school week, Rachel was determined to get more information out of Kurt. And she had never heard him mention an uncle before; she would ask him about that too. They had glee practice this afternoon, and she assumed he was still without a car, so Rachel decided she would give Kurt a ride home. Willingly or not.

Glee club went slowly for Kurt. The shock of Rachel being a witch had been following him around all day, like a lost puppy. Every time he saw her in the halls between classes she began to stride purposefully towards him, and each time that happened he fled to the bathroom, not wanting to be plagued by questions from her. By the end of the day Mercedes was cracking jokes about Kurt having a bladder the size of a pea, and he had decided that that letting Rachel know he had cottoned onto her was a mistake.

"Alright guys, that's enough for today. That song just might be good enough for sectionals! See you Monday!" My Shue said with his exited manic voice.

Kurt let out a sigh of exasperation. If every song Mr Shuester proclaimed was good enough for regionals, they would all have beards by the time they finished performing. Knowing he could avoid Rachel no further, he decided to just face her head on. He walked out of the classroom, knowing she would be waiting just outside. True to his thoughts, as soon as he shut the door, he was verbally leapt on by Rachel.

"Kurt, I noticed that your car has not been brought to school for you, so I was wondering if you would need a ride home?" Rachel blurted out, all in one breath. Kurt racked his brain for a good enough excuse to not get a lift with Rachel. Unfortunately, he came up empty, so he had to accept.

The ride to the Hummel residence was just as awkward as Rachel would have thought. But she was not going to let Kurt out of her car they had talked. She knew she ran the risk of Kurt telling everybody in the school she was a psychopath, but she needed answers. And besides, they already thought she was insane anyway.

As they pulled into Kurt's street, she made sure to pull the car over a few houses before his. As Kurt made to leave the car, Rachel reached for his arm. He jolted at her touch, but he stopped trying to get out.

"What do you want Berry?" Kurt groaned, desperate to leave Rachel's hideous bomb of a car. Despite how obsessive Rachel was about everything in her life, she seemed to not take care of her car as much as Kurt expected. Her car smelt of a mix between gasoline and that sickly sweet perfume that 11 year old girls normally reek of, and the upholstery on the roof was bagging above the passenger side door. He also didn't particularly want to discuss how he didn't have any magical powers, what so ever, despite having two magical parents. Kurt knew she would ask him about this soon.

Rachel considered letting him leave. She didn't think she was going to get any answers about him today, he seemed so hostile. But she had to try; she had to know more about possibly the only other magical family in Lima.

"Kurt, I just want to find out more about you and your family" Rachel worded carefully. Although not carefully enough it seemed, as Kurt's face twisted, looking angry. She waited for him to explode, with her eyes shut, ready to take whatever he said about what must have been an insensitive question.

But instead of being insulted like she so often was with Kurt, he surprised her. "I live in Lima with my Uncle, Burt. I moved here after my mother passed away, and when it became increasingly apparent to my father that I was a squib." He replied in a quiet, broken voice.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes, so see a radically different expression on Kurt's face, one that was not seen by many people. Beneath Kurt's façade, he was a sad, lonely boy. All his bravado had shrivelled up and he looked like a disheartened 12-year old. Rachel had the urge to comfort him, but due to her lack of social skills, she didn't know how. And she was sure that if she tried, Kurt would go back to his normal self, and make a quip about her wardrobe. So she decided on just trying to get him to talk about it.

"How old were you when your mother died?" Rachel asked hesitantly, not wanting Kurt to launch into a tirade about how nosey she was, and that she should keep her overly large nose in her own business and out of his.

Kurt snivelled, only just realising that he had begun to tear up. "I was 13 when is happened. I came over here when I was 14, just before we had started high school. I went to speaking lessons to learn an American accent. I didn't want to stick out. I just wanted to fit in for once in my life." Kurt choked up at this bit, and Rachel uncertainly reached out and rubbed small circles on his back. "Though that didn't last for too long, did it, being normal."

Rachel thought about all the outrageous outfits Kurt had donned over the years, the way he carried himself with such pride. She would have never have guessed how insecure and lonely he was. He always seemed so confident.

Kurt, beginning to feel awkward, wiped his tears and sat up straight. What was he doing? He just had a breakdown in Rachel Berry's car. He felt his face flush red, and prayed to god she had some humanity inside of her that she wouldn't tell anyone about this. He was about to say something, possibly threatening her about not divulging this information, but was beaten to the ball by Rachel.

"Kurt, though I have not ever been in the same situation that you are in, I can imagine the pain you must be going through. So I was wondering if you would like to maybe go shopping with me on Sunday. You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to, I just thought since you love shopping you might want to go and—"

"Yes, I would love to go shopping with you on Sunday." Kurt replied, cutting of Rachel's prattling. He only agreed to shut her up really, and what harm could there be? He might even be able to but her some clothes that didn't look like they were chosen by a colour blind nun.

He swiftly left the car, not wanting to be pulled into an emotional talk about feelings, with Rachel Berry of all people. He walked past the few houses next to his house and finally got to the front of his. His stomach churned as he looked at it, for no obvious reason. Nothing had changed since this morning. The lawn was still crispy mown, the garage door opened, with a wide array of tools scattered around near Kurt's car. Over all the moderately sizes brick house was looking average as ever. So why did he feel like stepping into his house was going to be different than usual?

He began to walk across the front lawn, picking up the newspaper as he passed the letterbox. 'That's odd' Kurt thought to himself. As he crosses the threshold, he exhaled the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Burt?" Kurt calls out, his voice echoing in the silent house. He could hear the clock ticking from the next room, and he could hear his heartbeat speed up and pump a steady rhythm through his ears. Had something happened? Where was his Uncle?

"I'm in the kitchen Kurt" Came the call moments later from the other side of the house. Kurt felt a wave of relief flow through him. He made his way up the narrow hallway and through the 3rd door. He still had the feeling that something was no quite right, but he pushed it aside. Besides, it wasn't exactly a bad feeling, more like anticipation.

He entered the kitchen, and he saw his father sitting at the bench, chatting with a blonde haired girl. It took Kurt a second to recognise her, it had been so long. But realisation flooded through his body, and he could honestly say he had never been happier to see anyone in 17 years of existence.

He ran forward and took her in his arms, and breathed in her floral scent.

"It's been way too long, Sis" Kurt whispered in her ear.

**A.N Thanks for the reviews, i didn't think I'd get any. Sorry that its starting a bit slow. I always have that issue, I drabble for too long and it takes up all the word space. Also you will find out who Kurt's real father is next chapter :)**


End file.
